After Rain
by Asako Ninomiya
Summary: Karena kesalahannya sendiri, Sakura harus terjebak dalam acara jalan-jalan yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Bersama Ino dan Kiba, mereka menghabiskan waktu di sebuah toko baju. Mulanya semuanya berjalan lancar, tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah angin aneh datang dan membuat Sakura ketakutan. / "Semenjak hari itu, semenjak ia menghampiriku, hidupku jadi tidak tenang."


**After Rain**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

Asako Ninomiya

**.**

**.**

* * *

**1**

* * *

Sudah dua bulan terakhir ini bel pulang sekolah selalu saja terdengar seperti bel kebahagiaan bagi seluruh siswa Konoha International High School. Sejak ditetapkan peraturan baru mengenai perpanjangan jam belajar, jadwal siswa-siswa tahun akhir menjadi dua kali lebih padat dari sebelumnya. Praktikum, tugas, ulangan harian, dan persiapan ujian kelulusan semakin hari semakin membuat mereka stres. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga tidak bisa lagi menikmati hari libur maupun festival seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Yang ada hanyalah belajar, belajar, dan belajar.

"_Yosh_!" Yamato-_sensei_ tersenyum lebar sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. "Pelajaran kita sampai di sini, dan oh, ya, jangan lupa untuk mengumpulkan tug—"

_Jdug_!

Sebuah suara dari sudut tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Yamato-_sensei_. Chouji—seorang siswa yang sejak tadi terlihat mengantuk—baru saja menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja secara tidak sadar.

Terdengar helaan napas pelan. "Ya sudah, tidak ada tug—"

"YEAHHHH!"

Belum sempat Yamato-_sensei _menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seluruh siswa di ruangan itu sudah berteriak-teriak heboh. Seketika suasana kelas menjadi ricuh. Wajah-wajah yang tadinya kelihatan kusut tanpa semangat, sekarang berubah menjadi cerah ceria. Yamato-_sensei _menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi di kelas 3-C, dan Yamato-_sensei _tahu, sekuat apapun iamencoba mengeluarkan suara, tidak akan mampu membuat keadaan kembali tenang.

"Oi Sakura, kita jadi kan belanja baju?"

Yamanaka Ino, siswi berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di barisan paling belakang, beranjak dari kursinya sesaat setelah Yamato-_sensei _keluar.

"Huh?" Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menolehkan kepalanya bingung. Ia mengerutkan kening tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kau lupa?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi kaget. "Kau sudah setuju. Aku bahkan juga sudah membatalkan semua acara hari ini agar kita bisa jalan-jalan."

Kerutan di kening Sakura semakin bertambah. 'Belanja? Jalan-jalan? Hah?' Ia merasa tidak pernah memiliki janji dengan Ino, tapi, entahlah. Gadis itu mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi.

"Oh, ayolah, jangan bercanda. Hari sudah semakin sore," ajak Ino tidak sabar.

Sakura mendengus pelan. Baiklah, ia menyerah. Mau tidak mau, mau dia pernah berjanji atau tidak sekalipun, ia harus tetap menuruti Ino. Sahabatnya itu, kalau sudah ada maunya susah sekali dihentikan. Apalagi kalau sudah mendesak seperti itu, mau didebat seperti apapun juga pasti Sakura yang kalah.

"Ya sudah, ayo." Sakura segera memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Dengan setengah hati, ia mengikuti Ino.

"PINKY, KAU MAU KEMANA?!" teriak suara dari seberang, tepat ketika gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya.

Sakura menoleh kaget. Kiba, orang yang baru saja meneriakinya, sekarang sedang melompat turun dari meja dan menghampirinya.

"_Kami_-_sama_..." Sakura refleks menepuk dahinya. Ino menatapnya heran.

Kiba memerhatikan Sakura dengan seksama. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Nah!" katanya sambil memajukan telunjuknya. "Kau ketangkap basah! Mau kabur, kan?" tuduhnya cengengesan.

Ada semburat merah di pipi Sakura. "Ti-tidak!" bantahnya gugup. Bukan, bukan gugup karena _nervous _berada di dekat Kiba, tetapi gugup karena telah melupakan sesuatu. Hari ini, pulang sekolah, seharusnya dia mentraktir Kiba makan ramen di Ichiraku. Kemarin malam ada pertandingan MotoGP, dan Sakura kalah taruhan dengan Kiba karena jagoannya terpeleset di putaran akhir. Sebagai hukumannya, Sakura harus mentraktir Kiba makan ramen sepuasnya.

"Terus, kenapa kau pergi bareng Ino?" tanya Kiba dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"_Ano_, a-aku—"

"Kita akan jalan-jalan bareng, _shopping_. Kau tidak boleh ikut, urusan wanita!" jelas Ino tegas mendahului Sakura. "Iya, kan, Sakura?"

Sakura meringis serba salah. Dalam hati, ia merutuki ingatannya yang payah.

"Tidak bisa. Dia sudah berjanji padaku," kata Kiba tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi kita sudah janjian lebih dulu." Ino lebih tidak mau kalah lagi. Ia segera menarik tangan Sakura keluar.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut." Kiba mengikuti mereka di belakang.

"Tidak boleh! Kubilang ini urusan wanita, jadi kalau merasa bukan wanita, jangan coba-coba ikut!" teriak Ino marah, kali ini sampai urat-urat rahangnya terlihat.

"Tidak masalah."

Ino membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Hah?! Terserah!" dengusnya kesal sambil terus menyeret Sakura dengan langkah lebar.

.

.

.

_Tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang_.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau ikut merayakan ulang tahun Asuma-_sensei_, tidak?"

Uchiha Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya malas untuk melihat wajah Naruto—sahabat tak diakuinya—yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti bertanya tentang hal yang sama. Untuk pertanyaan yang ke-empat ini, akhirnya Sasuke tidak tahan lagi mendengar suara Naruto dan memutuskan untuk meresponnya. Tetapi ia bersumpah, jika setelah ini Naruto masih mengganggunya, ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk melempar Naruto dengan kursi.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Kau benar tidak mau ikut merayakan ulang tahun Asuma-_sensei_?"

Lima. Sasuke bersiap menarik lengan kursi di sebelahnya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto buru-buru menjauh dan menambahkan, "Oke, tidak. Sasuke tidak ikut. Beres!" katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasuke mendecih pelan. Ia melirik jam tangannya; pukul lima sore. Sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Dengan langkah malas, ia menarik tasnya dan bersiap pulang—tetapi tiba-tiba, semilir angin melewati tengkuknya.

Aneh,

dingin...

Dan beraroma menusuk.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan melihat semua jendela tertutup rapat.

Lalu... itu?

"_Gotcha_."

.

.

.

.

Sakura, Ino, dan Kiba sekarang sedang berada di salah satu toko baju langganan Ino. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka berputar-putar, melihat-lihat, dan mencoba hampir seluruh baju di sana, tetapi belum ada satu pun juga yang cocok dengan Ino. Kiba yang sudah tidak betah mengikuti ritual para gadis itu, akhirnya secara diam-diam memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dan duduk di salah satu kursi dekat pintu masuk.

"Bagaimana? Ini cocok tidak?" Ino berputar-putar di hadapan Sakura yang kini sedang memerhatikan _dress _pilihannyadengan teliti.

"Mmm, tidak." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Warnanya terlalu mencolok."

Ino menghela napas lelah. "Sudah kuduga." Ia lalu berpikir sambil mematut-matut dirinya lagi di cermin. Seperti ada yang kurang, sedetik kemudian gadis itu kembali berbalik dan bertanya pada Sakura. "Oh iya, omong-omong, Kiba di mana?"

Sakura terkesiap. Ia juga baru saja menyadari ketidakhadiran laki-laki itu karena terlalu asyik memilih baju. "Dimana, ya..." katanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling. "Ah, itu."

"_Yokay_." Ino menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku akan mengajaknya ke sini dan menyuruhnya memberikan penilaian pada _dress-_ku daripada dia kurang kerjaan seperti itu," katanya ceria kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

.

.

_Tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang_.

Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Seperti ada udara dingin berembus menyelinap di telinga kirinya, gadis itu menyentuh telinganya pelan. Aneh, tidak ada apa-apa. "Mungkin hanya perasaa—"

_Lebih dekat lagi_.

Udara itu kembali datang, dengan frekuensi yang lebih jelas. Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Benar. Ia merasakannya. Sakura merasakannya. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih kencang dan aliran darahnya berdesir sangat cepat. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Itu tadi...

"Nah, kau duduk di sini bersama... –Sakura?" Ino menatap Sakura yang terlihat aneh. "Sakura?" Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Kau kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ino mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Sakura?" panggilnya dengan suara lebih keras.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tetap tidak bereaksi.

Ino dan Kiba saling berpandangan.

"PINKY!"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Ia menatap kedua temannya bingung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino khawatir.

Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa," katanya meyakinkan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Cepat pilih bajumu."

Ino menatap Sakura ragu, tetapi kemudian ia mengangguk. "Oke," katanya, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Ia jelas tahu kalau gadis di sebelahnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa," kata Sakura membuang muka.

Kiba melongokkan kepalanya dan memerhatikan wajah Sakura lebih dekat. "Bohong," katanya datar.

Sakura menarik napas pelan. Ya, dia memang sedang berbohong. Dan dia tidak pandai berbohong, apalagi di depan Inuzuka Kiba—tetangganya sejak kecil, yang meskipun tidak pernah akur, tetapi tumbuh bersama-sama. Sakura sadar, sekeras apapun ia mencoba mengelak, Kiba selalu dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Tadi itu..." Sakura kembali teringat perasaan aneh yang sempat menghampirinya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura merasakannya. Waktu itu, saat kematian kakaknya, Anko, ia juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Mulanya ia tidak ingin memikirkannya dan hanya menganggap itu angin biasa. Tetapi karena berhari-hari hawa misterius itu mengikutinya, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres mengancamnya. Dan sekarang, setelah satu tahun menghilang, angin itu kembali mendatanginya.

"...seperti sebuah firasat buruk," lanjutnya.

Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku juga pernah merasakannya."

Tenggorokan Sakura terasa tercekat. "Apa? Kau merasakannya?"

Kiba mengangguk. Ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Ceritakan padaku!"

"Mengerikan," katanya. "Hawa dingin itu... Ketakutan, ketertekanan, dan semua perasaan aneh yang mencekam." Tubuhnya mendadak tegang. "Semenjak hari itu, semenjak ia menghampiriku, hidupku jadi tidak tenang. Semuanya kacau. Tidurku selalu dibayangi oleh ketakutan-ketakutan yang tidak beralasan. Rasanya seperti... Ada sesuatu yang melewatiku." Ia berhenti sejenak, melirik Sakura yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan serius. "Kau tahu kapan aku merasakannya?"

Gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kapan?"

"Saat..."

"Saat...?"

"Saat aku melihat..."

"Saat kau melihat?"

"Saat aku me—"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang ganti menjeblak terbuka.

"—lihat Ino."

"Hahahaha! Kena kau!" teriak Kiba senang begitu melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura yang konyol.

"Hei, hei, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kalian tertawakan, tapi coba lihat yang ini." Ino berputar-putar di hadapan Sakura dan Kiba. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura?"

Sakura mendengus pelan. Kiba baru saja menghancurkan _mood_-nya, dan sekarang ia harus menilai apakah baju Ino bagus atau tidak. Jadi... "Jelek."

"Apa?" Ino mengerutkan kening. "Kupikir ini adalah yang terbaik. Ini pilihan terakhirku, tapi kalau masih belum bagus, kita bisa mencari toko lain dan memulainya dari a—"

"BAGUS!" teriak Sakura dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Ha?"

"Itu baju terbagus yang pernah kulihat!" kata Kiba berlebihan. "Ya, kan, Pink?"

"Ya, itu bagus," sahut Sakura cepat. Meskipun ia sedang marah pada Kiba, tapi kali ini ia harus setuju dengan laki-laki itu. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Ino mengajak mereka ke tempat yang lebih jauh dan kegiatan beli-membeli ini akan menjadi semakin lama.

"Tapi tadi Sakura bilang..."

"Dia tadi sedang melamun." Kiba mencoba meyakinkan. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, belakangan ini Pinky terlihat banyak pikiran," katanya asal. Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan oh-kau-benar-benar-sok-tahu.

"Ya, kau benar juga." Wajah Ino kembali ceria. "Oke, kalian tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali."

Sakura melihat Ino yang berlari menjauh. Ia melirik jam tangannya; pukul enam sore, sekarang pasti ayah dan ibunya sedang cemas menunggunya di rumah. Jadi, daripada membuat mereka khawatir, Sakura memutuskan untuk menelepon ibunya.

"Halo, Ibu," katanya setelah hubungan tersambung.

"Halo, Sakura," sahut Kiba santai. Sakura tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Iya, aku sedang jalan-jalan. Mmm, hanya bersama Ino dan..." Ia melirik Kiba yang duduk sambil melambaikan tangan. "Bukan siapa-siapa, tidak penting," lanjutnya, membuat Kiba membulatkan matanya tidak terima. "Iya, Ibu sudah makan?"

"Belum, lapar sekaliiii..." rengek Kiba mengelus-elus perutnya.

Sakura mendesis pelan dan menjauhkan ponselnya. "Kau sekarang jadi ibu-ibu?" sindirnya kesal kemudian melanjutkan sambungannya. "Oke, Ayah sudah pulang? Oh... Ya, daaah, sampai jumpa di rumah."

Kiba mengembuskan napas keras-keras.

Sakura berusaha tidak terpengaruh. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan menyibukkan diri melihat kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang lewat kaca transparan di depannya.

"Oihuihuhibubuoi." Sekarang Kiba menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipi dan membuat suara-suara aneh. "Buprffftgfhhh."

Sakura tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

"Blubblubblubbb."

Sakura mulai terganggu.

"Hblblblbhhh."

Sakura merasakan telinganya memanas.

"Hauhauhaggggghhhh"

Ia menutup telinganya.

"Buhhhhblubbbbhaaaahhhh."

Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menuding Kiba tajam. "KAU INI KENAPA, SIH?!"

Ino yang baru saja tiba tersentak kaget. Ia memandang bingung kedua temannya.

"Aku lapar. Kalau aku lapar, aku jadi bosan. Dan kalau aku bosan, aku menghibur diri," kata Kiba polos, membuat kepala Sakura berdenyut-denyut.

"Memangnya aku peduli?!"

"Sudah, sudah." Ino berusaha menengahi. Ia sedikit merasa tidak enak dengan pengunjung lainnya yang sekarang sedang memerhatikan mereka. "Daripada kalian membuatku malu, lebih baik sekarang kita ke toko seberang saja. Ada diskon menarik di sana!" katanya dengan penuh semangat.

Sakura dan Kiba langsung berpandangan penuh arti.

"Ng, _ano_,bagaimana kalau makan saja? Soalnya... Soalnya..." Mata Sakura bergerak-gerak mencari alasan. "Ah, soalnya Kiba sudah hampir mati kelaparan!" Ia mengedipkan matanya pada Kiba, dan Kiba segera merespon dengan memegangi perutnya sambil berpura-pura kesakitan. "Dia bisa kejang-kejang kalau terlalu lama menunggu."

Ino terlihat syok sambil menutupi mulutnya. "Apa? Maksudmu... dia sakit ayan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sakura mengangguk, membuat Ino makin tercengang. "Kalau begitu, cepat bawa dia pergi sebelum penyakitnya kambuh!"

Sakura terkekeh pelan, tetapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah menyesal. "Kau tidak mau ikut?"

Ino cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak usah, aku masih kenyang." Ia kemudian melihat jam tangannya dan mendadak terburu-buru. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Daaah Sakura, daaah..." Ia melirik Kiba ngeri. "Ki... ba," katanya kemudian berlari keluar.

Kiba menatap Sakura tidak percaya. "Apakah aku begitu hina?"

.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk Sakura bisa benar-benar merasakan ketenangan. Malam ini, setelah cukup mendengarkan celotehan Kiba yang sangat mengganggu, akhirnya pesanan teh _mint _-nya datang. Sakura menghirup aroma teh itu dalam-dalam. Kehangatan dan kelegaan seketika langsung menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak datang ke sini, dan sudah lama pula ia tidak merasakan suasana senyaman ini. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari Ichiraku, semuanya masih terlihat sama.

Kiba menyeruput kuah terakhirnya kemudian duduk bersandar sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang membuncit. "Ini memang ramen paling enak," katanya.

Sakura menyesap tehnya dan mengangguk. "Ya," sahutnya. Meskipun sekarang ia tidak memesan ramen, tetapi Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah meragukan rasanya.

"Kau tahu, kalau aku sedang sedih, aku bisa makan banyak." Kiba memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

Sakura menatap Kiba sekilas. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Berarti sekarang kau sedang sedih?" tanyanya, memerhatikan mangkuk-mangkuk kosong di depan mereka.

Kiba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Bisa jadi."

Sakura tertawa. "Omong kosong," katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan. Tepat ketika ia akan meletakkan gelasnya, pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sesosok siluet yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya, Konoha International High School. Perlu diketahui, Ichiraku memang terletak persis di seberang gedung KIHS. Jadi siapapun yang ada di Ichiraku, bisa melihat dengan jelas KIHS.

"Kau sedang lihat apa?"

Sakura mengangkat telunjuknya. "Itu. Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan dia."

Kiba mendekatkan kepalanya ke kaca. "Orang itu!" Ekspresi wajahnya berubah kesal. "Dia yang sering sok paling keren di depan para gadis!"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menegang seketika. Angin misterius itu kembali datang, membawa hawa aneh yang tidak mengenakkan. Mendadak kepalanya menjadi pusing, pandangannya berubah fokus dan buku-buku jarinya membeku. Ia melihat bayangan itu. Jelas, hitam, dan bergerak cepat mendekatinya. Ingin sekali Sakura berteriak, memberitahukan pada Kiba tentang apa yang dilihatnya, tetapi tubuhnya terkunci rapat.

Sakura semakin meronta ketika bayangan itu hampir menyentuh tangannya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, berteriak, menendang-nendang dan melakukan apapun sekuat tenaga tetapi sia-sia. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam.

Tepat ketika bayangan itu akan meresap ke dalam tubuhnya, samar-samar Sakura melihat Sasuke membalikkan badan ke arahnya dan menatapnya terkejut. Saat itu juga, pandangan Sakura meredup. Hal terakhir yang bisa ia dengar sebelum semua gelap hanyalah... teriakan seorang wanita dari dalam gedung KIHS.

.

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Akhirnyaaaa~

Setelah lama nggak nulis fic, sekarang kesampaian juga X'D

Semoga nggak begitu mengecewakan ya :'

Review, please? ^^


End file.
